


A Lazer Team Thanksgiving

by AnimeGirl_144



Series: LT Weekly Challenge (2016) [6]
Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: LT Weekly Challenge, Thanksgiving, Week Six: Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirl_144/pseuds/AnimeGirl_144
Summary: It's the holiday season, but the team is stuck on base.





	

The end of November came faster than anyone could have expected, and Hagan was not a happy camper. It was the fourth Thursday of the month, which made it a special holiday in the United States: Thanksgiving.

Typically, families and friends gathered together to celebrate being together and being thankful for everything they have in their life. Some celebrated by being home having a home-made meal (typically with a turkey, but it wasn't necessary). Some celebrated by having a meal out at a restaurant. Some played board games. Some watched the holiday parade. Some watched the holiday football game.

In Hagan's case (and the case of all of Lazer Team and D.E.T.I.A. soldiers), he was stuck at base. As a member of Lazer Team, he was the property of the military and treated as such. Despite being world heroes (a subject Zach is _all too happy_ to remind everyone every day), the military personnel at the base still regarded them like they were idiots (and to their credit, they still were). However, the threat was not over, and so they were forced to live at base 24/7 to prepare themselves for their trip into space. They were not allowed off base without Colonel Emory's consent, and that included Thanksgiving Day. Hagan had made all sorts of arguments against Emory about releasing Lazer Team for the holiday day, but he was rebuffed on every single one of them. Lazer Team was important in the world, and so they needed to stay.

None were happy about it, and what was worst, their family members already made plans. Woody's parents were away out of country, Zach's family went back East to be with relatives for the holiday, Herman's family was having a small family dinner, and Hagan hasn't heard from his extended family in years and Mindy would be at his ex-wife's house.

"This sucks," Zach complained, glaring viciously at the table. Lazer Team was assembled in the Mess Hall by themselves. "Why the fuck do we have to be stuck here?"

"Technically, everyone at the base is stuck here," Woody put in. "Along with the various service members that are occupying the bases around the world, as well as public service members who are-"

"Woody," Herman cut in. "Not helping."

"Sorry," Woody muttered, lowering his eye line.

Hagan gave the helmet wearing man a quick pat on the back. He knew that Woody couldn't help it, and was just as upset about the situation like the rest of them. Although Woody didn't let it be shown, Hagan had been in the room when Woody was given the news about his parents going out of the country for the holidays, and the man had looked down casted because of it.

"Well this is a pretty sad sight."

The four men looked up at the new voice, surprised to find Mindy standing at the entrance, carrying two plastic bags in her hands. Hagan immediately got up to greet her, surprised to find her at the base.

"Mindy?" he questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too," Mindy greeted. She then held up her plastic bags. "I brought some Thanksgiving dinner. I learned from Zach that you guys would be stuck here, so I thought I'd come and bring some dinner for you all."

"You are a godsend!" Herman shouted.

"But how are you here?" Hagan asked, ignoring his friend's shout. "They actually let you on base?"

"Well duh. Vandenboom let me in," Mindy responded, moving past her father to put the plastic bags on the table.

"Vandenbloom," Woody corrected.

Mindy shrugged, not at all caring that she had gotten the name wrong, looking to the entrance to see where Vandenbloom was. Practically on cue, Vandenbloom entered, moving awkwardly like he normally did. He was carrying more plastic bags, and in his hands was a pre-made, hot turkey in a plastic container.

"I don't know what to say," Hagan whispered in surprise, looking away from the awkward looking soldier to his daughter.

"That I'm the best daughter in the world?" Mindy supplied with a grin, moving the items out of the plastic bags that were now all on the table.

Vandenbloom looked like he was debating on staying or leaving, so Hagan made the decision for the man. After all, it was the holidays.

"Take a seat," he instructed the man. "It's a Thanksgiving dinner."

The officer blushed at the instruction, but ultimately followed and sat himself down by Herman. Woody got up to grab the plates, passing them out to everyone that was seated. While he was doing that, Zach left the Mess Hall. Herman ran off and gathered up utensils, handing them out with his super speed. Mindy and Hagan laid out the platters of food that Mindy had brought with her, and when they finished their task, Zach appeared, carrying Woody's supplement injections. He placed the injections on Woody's plate, shrugging his shoulders when Woody sent him a surprised look.

"I'd feel bad eating while you're sitting there with nothing," Zach explained. "Like some sad dog wanting food but not getting anything."

Woody smiled, not at all bothered that he had been compared to a dog. "Thank you Zachary."

Mindy leaned over and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. "You're so sweet."

Zach blushed under the attention. He was used to it, being a former star quarterback and typically seeked out attention throughout high school. But this was a different circumstance, and he felt awkward.

"Can we eat now?" Herman questioned, coming to Zach's rescue without meaning to.

Hagan nodded in confirmation, and they all (minus Woody, who was busy injecting his supplements into his blood stream) began to place food on their plates. Small talk sprung up pretty quickly. Mindy asked Zach about how training was going, and even Herman struck up a conversation with Vandenbloom, who had begun to feel comfortable.

Hagan smiled as he looked at their assembled group. It probably wasn't an ideal Thanksgiving dinner, like the ones shown in those sappy holiday movies. But that was okay. It worked for them. They weren't ideal individuals, and they barely functioned as a group, but they managed. They came together when it was important, and made the best of whatever was thrown their way.

He realized then and there, he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last entry for the LT Weekly Challenge. It's a day late, but shhhhhhh.


End file.
